


It's Opposite Day

by Radioboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Reader: Fae_Eternal, First Dates, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: It's a lovely morning for the Winchesters, although something is a bit off ... with everyone.





	It's Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Smut might be added later as a different work.
> 
> Whinged is a british word that means "To complain fretfully," or "To complain in an annoying way,"

   Once upon a time, on a sunny morning in January, an asshole named Sam confessed something to his brother Dean. “Ok Sam, so let me get this gay, you’re straight?” Dean inquired at the news. “Wait, so you like that goody two shoes Gabriel and that’s how you found out?”

    “Of course, but he’s so fucking annoying and he always ruins our mischievous fun by ratting us out to Lucifer” Sam grunted.

    “Ugh, Sam please, don’t remind me of how nice Lucifer is. I wish he even remotely liked chaos just like Michael.” Dean grabbed his ritual book in a huff and flipped through the pages, looking for a new monster or maybe a demon to summon, or a new curse to place upon an innocent bystander. Sam sat on the couch and looked through his new texts, and stopped as a new message popped up from Gabe.

    “Hey Sam! Did you sleep well? I wanted to invite you to a breakfast gathering! Dean’s invited too so make sure you get him to come.” Sam sighed at the disgusting proper manner Gabriel had. Gabe was so proper that it even radiated through his text messages which made you want to just face time him, but even that was disgustingly sweet.

    “Whatever, I’ll try to drag him along.” Sam flicked his phone off and shouted. “Hey Dean! Gabe wanted to invite us to a breakfast thing.”

    “Ugh, do I have to?” Dean whined.

    “Free breakfast, I’ll leave it at that.” Sam chuckled, since Dean never resisted the call of free food, no matter how terrible the company nor how appalling the food.

    “Fine, tell him to make me two plates, cause I fell asleep early last night and missed out on dinner.” Dean lazily walked into his bedroom to get dressed for going out.

    Sam and Dean pulled up to Gabe’s house and knocked on his door. “Sam! Dean! So great for you guys to join us! Although it’s a shame you two were an hour late, so we postponed the breakfast to ten.” Gabe was interrupted by his clock tolling ten. “Well then! I guess you two are technically on time now.”

    “Dean, I’m going to wait out here for a few minutes just to be fashionably late.” Sam scoffed.

    “Sam, I really don’t give two shits about your moody asshole ways, cause right now I’m starving.” Dean said as he barged passed Gabriel, not even bothering to take off his slightly dirty shoes.

    “I swear, sometimes I hate Dean, he’s such a drama queen when he’s hungry.” Sam whinged. “Let’s just sit, eat, and be done with this.”

    “Hey Sam,” Gabe nudged Sam’s side lightly. “Don’t worry, I made sure Dean has at least two plates.” Gabe laughed and sat down to eat with Sam, Dean and Castiel. 

    Time passed and the clock in Gabe’s house tolled noon, Castiel left without saying too much, and Sam and Dean were stuck with Gabe’s company. “So I know you two are kind of busy but I wanted to know if you two wanted to have a bit of a sleep over!” Gabe cheerfully smiled and clapped.

    “A what?” Sam and Dean said simultaneously at the mention of a ‘sleep over’. “Gabe we’re not eight years old anymore! So why the fuck would we agree to a childish ass sleepover!” Sam shouted.

    “I-I,” Gabe stuttered trying to hold back tears. “Sam, we haven’t really hung out for a really long time!” Gabe started to frown and sniffle. “I-I just wanted t-to…”

    “Ugh! Gabe, if Dean and I agree to stay over for a single, and I mean single, night. Will that get you to shut up and stop sniveling?” Sam groaned.

    “Sam! Stop signing me up for shit that I don’t wanna do!” Dean said as he punched Sam in the arm.

    “Yay! It’ll be the best night of our lives!” Gabe squealed as he hugged Sam and Dean to near suffocation. “You two can take the guest room!” Gabe then gave the two a tour of his house, ending at the guest room they’d be sleeping in, come night time. “I have the perfect day planned for all of us, we’ll start with lunch and ice cream at the park, move on to a nice dinner, then we can watch a movie before we all go to bed.” Sam and Dean both groaned, for the day they were about to have was going to be a long one

    It was just breaking three in the afternoon when they finished lunch and grabbed ice cream, “I’m so glad we’re doing this!” Gabe chirped happily. Sam and Dean both tried their hardest to not smack Gabe upside the head, while finishing their ice cream cones. “So where do you two want to go for dinner? I heard about this new super cute restaurant…”

   “Ring ring, oh god, ring ring, sorry guys my phones going off,” Dean pretended to answer his phone … using his hand as the phone. “Hello? Oh! Michael how convenient! I was just looking for a reason to not have this conversation with Gabe right now. What? You need me for something? Oh you need me to not go to dinner with Gabriel?” Dean started walking away, not acknowledging either Gabriel or Sam.

    “Sam you can come with me right?” Gabe whimpered.

    “Ugh, fine Gabe I’ll come with you to dinner, as long as it isn’t that ‘super totally cute!’ one.” Sam begrudgingly obliged.

    “Fine Sammy, we can just go to fancy place like Olive Garden or something.” Gabe compromised.

    “Ugh, I won’t go if you call me ‘Sammy’ again,” Sam growled.

    “Fine then, Samwich,” Gabe giggled.

    “Fuck off.” Sam sighed.

    “Jeez, you must be a crab Samwich then!” Gabe chuckled as he grabbed Sam’s arm pulling him towards a taxi.

    They got to the restaurant around ten and the restaurant they went to was packed but luckily Gabriel made a reservation before hand. The matradee lead them to their table, gave them menus and went off back to greet more people at the front podium. “You know what you’re getting Sam?” Gabe asked.

    “Not really, all this shit is so overpriced, and it isn’t cheap enough to pay for the atmosphere,” Sam groaned.

    “Oh, don’t worry about the price, I’ll pay for everything!” Gabriel chimed.

    “Ha! That’s funny … “ Sam scoffed.

    “What is?” Gabe asked.

    “You thought I was gonna pay.” Sam chuckled. The waiter approached the table and Sam instantly noticed he was a bit more … flamboyant … than a normal straight person. Gabe ordered a nice salad while Sam ordered a steak with an extra buttery baked potato with sour cream, bacon bits and cheese.

    “You sure about that Sam?” Gabe asked with a laugh.

    “Yea, why?” Sam replied.

    “I mean, I’ve noticed lately your belt has been struggling a bit to perform its duty of keeping your stomach in check.” Gabe laughed.

    “Gabe, I will actually kill you.” Sam grunted.

    “You guys would totally make a cute couple!” The waiter interrupted. “I’ll be sure to bring those right out for you.”

    The two ate their dinner and it was about eleven o’clock. The waiter came back with dessert, an ice cream with two spoons in it. “I hope you two are happy with each other!” The waiter said before leaving back to the kitchen.

    “Gabe … what the fuck did you tell them when making our reservation?“ Sam asked with a death stare.

    “Maybe I said something similar to, I was going to ask you an important question … about being my boyfriend?” Gabe smiled innocently.

    “My god Gabe, why can’t you take a hint?! I don’t like you that much, you’re really annoying and nice, which takes a fucking bottle of whiskey to get over!” Sam yelled, standing to storm out of the restaurant. Gabe quickly payed and rushed out to follow Sam.

    They got back to Gabe’s house and sat on Gabe’s bed. “Look Gabe, I do like you, but don’t drop that shit in public without telling me.” Sam sighed.

    “I’m sorry I didn’t know you didn’t want to be that open about something like that.” Gabriel frowned with a defeated look on his face. “So, let me make it up to you?” He asked nicely.

    “How are you gonna do that?” Sam asked.

    “Angry make-up sex?” Gabe suggested. Sam gave the loudest groan in the world.

    “Yes.” Sam agreed.

*(SMUT TO BE ADDED LATER)*

    The clock tolled twelve and the calendar ticked over one day. It was now January 26th, 2017, The Day After Opposite Day.

    “Gabe?” Sam asked sleepily.

    “Yes my little Sammywich?” Gabe chuckled.

    “Why the fuck are you in my ass?” Sam said quietly.

    “Ha! You said never in a million years you would let this happen! Oh how the mighty giant has fallen!” Gabe was laughing hysterically.

    “How the fuck did this happen?! Gabe what did you do!” Sam angrily asked.

    “I don’t know, for once it wasn’t me who did something, but whoever did I’ll give ‘em a big fat slap on the ass for letting this happen.” Gabe replied.

   “I was really bored one day and thought this would be hilarious.” A third voice interrupted.

   “Oh for fucks sake … Luci, when will you stop fucking with us.” Sam groaned.

   “Hey! This wasn't easy for me I had to manage heaven for a day, and be nice to everyone!” Lucifer protested.

   “What day is it? I have to get up early this friday.” Sam asked getting dressed.

   “Maybe it’s the day after opposite day?” Lucifer replied, making a halo over his head while smiling.

   “Only you, you fuck face.” Sam grunted.

   “Hey, after last night I think you’re the one with the nickname fuck face.” Lucifer laughed.


End file.
